Escape From Outworld
by The Dededeman
Summary: Not good at all with summarys. Just read if you want to please
1. Super Special Secret Awesome Club

**Escape from OutWorld!**

** Chapter 1: Super Secret Special Awesome Club**

* * *

><p>Sean walked down the street of the now ruined city, after the invasion from another realm that he was even aware existed. It arrived so fast that even the military were soon overpowered and the city he once called home was ruined. But to him this city only had one name.<p>

Crisis City

(The whole citys on fire! Nah just messing with you. No tornado carried cars in this story)

Sean sneaked down the alleyways and through buildings, wielding his trusty shotgun in his hands. He was on the lookout for any of those strange fanged creatures called Tarkatens. Luckily he was in luck today as there was none of the such around, although there was one of those big dragons, thank the lord it didn't spot him.

Sean continued his trip to his super secret special awesome club, or how the others called it the resistance. Sean looked at the many stores scattered around the street,when suddenly a garbage can had fallen down out of nowhere and hit the ground with a loud smash. Sean had to high tail it out of the area because there was no way in hell that no one could have heard that. Sean quickened his pace, but as he did, he could have sworn he saw something purple in the corner of his eye. Merely ignoring that, Sean ran down another alley and stood outside of his super special secret awesome resistance club. Running up to the wooden door, he knocked on it three times and kicked the door four times and hummed the beginning of the Mario theme song. The eyehole in the top area of the door opened and looking out of it was 8-Ball, the young gun. He just recently joined the resistance, but he proved he was capable of keeping his own in any encounter. Being able to cover any flank, although he did his best covering the left flank.

"Sean? That you?" 8-Ball asked as he inspected Sean.

"No... It's Granny Bacon. Of course its me 8-Ball!" Sean sarcastically said.

"No need to get mad! Just can't take any chances that's all" 8-Ball said as he unbolted the door and held it open for Sean.

"Sean! Your late!" Jonesy joked as Sean walked into the small room.

Jonesy was one of the most nicest and generous guys you could ever meet. In fact he would give his own ammo to someone else if they needed it.

"Now that Seans here, we can begin the meeting" Curtis said as Sean and 8-Ball sat down around the small fire spit.

Curtis was someone that would donate his heart to a complete stranger if they asked. In fact a perfect example of this is when Sean first met Curtis. He actually gave Sean his own machine gun even though they barely knew each other for a whole minute.

"I'll stand guard at the door" Jed said as he headed to the seat next to the door.

Jed could be best described as a tank, both powerful and tough. When the group first encountered him, he was mowing down those tartakens with his signature assault rifle. Although when they first tried to recruit him, he was hesitant to join. But after a while, he shined up to the others and became an invaluable member of the team.

"So today 8-Ball scouted out a Tarkaten camp, with 6 of those horrid creatures in it. We can sneak in and take them out. But remember, always aim for the head and heart. The pricks are resilient to bullets besides those places ok?" Curtis explained as he showed the map of the city, the enemy camp circled and the clubs location marked.

"8-Ball also said how he might have saw some kind of creature. He didn't get a good glimpse of it, but it was large and had four arms. Watch out for that" Curtis explained as he passed out amateur drawings of a stick figure with four arms and a pony tail.

"Now any questions?" Curtis asked when there was a knock at the door.

"Shhhh!" Jed quietly shushed as the others put out the lights and stayed silent. Some mumbling was heard while the group waited in silence. There was nothing but silence as the group thought they were home free, that is until a large blade stabbed through the doorway.

"Quick go out the other entrance! I'll hold them off as long as I can!" Jed yelled as he pulled out his rifle and pushed against the door that was being pushed from the other side.

"You heard the man move!" Jonesy yelled as the four ran out the back and got on their motorbikes. Although 8-Ball rode in a side car with Sean, since Jeds bike was broken and they couldn't get the keys even if it wasn't because he was currently being ripped apart judging by the screams of pain from inside.

"Hurry!" Sean yelled as they got the bikes started and sped away, escaping the Tarkatens by merely seconds.

Things were looking good for the group, when suddenly a large piece of concrete smashed into Curtises bike, killing him and sending the others off of their bikes as they crashed into the concrete and curtsies demolished bike.

"Everyone alright?" Sean asked as they nodded.

"Grahhhhhhh!" a loud roar came from behind them as they looked up to see a giant four armed creature with a pony tail.

"Hey that's the creature that Curtis drew!" Sean said as he pulled out the piece of paper with the stick figure on it.

"Aw crap!" Jonesy yelled as the creature lifted a ruined car over it's head with ease.

"That monsters carrying a car!" Sean pointed out the obvious as it threw it at the trio. The three were able to roll out of the way with ease.

"Go guys go!" Jonesy yelled as he tossed his shotgun shells to Sean.

"No Jonesy!" Sean and 8-Ball yelled as he charged at the creature. The creature grabbed him and delivered a brutal punch into his stomach. So hard that it went right through him and came out his back. Jonesy roared in pain as he soon lied dead on the ground, from his intestines being ripped put of him and from the massive blood loss.

"Rah!" the four armed creature roared again as it started chasing after Sean and 8-Ball.

"Quick up those boxes!" Sean commanded as the two let up the pile of boxes and jumped over the chain linked fence, the creature soon following by just crashing through them instead.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!" 8-Ball yelled as the creature gained on them.

"Leap up to the railing!" Sean yelled as they jumped up the wall to the railing leading to the second floor of the small condo.

"We lost it!" Sean cheered as the two high fived. But their victory was short-lived as the creatures jumped up onto the railing as the duo began running again.

"DON'T STOP RUNNING!" Sean screamed as they were running so fast that they didn't see the monster fall back to the ground from the debris it had knocked on top of it, knocking it out.

They soon outran the creature and now where in an alleyway they didn't know existed.

"They're all dead! Dead!" 8-Ball panicked as he turned in different directions frantically.

"So which way should we go?" Sean asked as he looked at the four different ways.

"GAME OVER MAN! GAME OVER!" 8-Ball screamed as he ran off into the north alley.

"8-Ball no!" Sean yelled when he was knocked to the ground by a kick from the backside by a Tartaken.

"My blade will pierce your heart!" it yelled as it leapt into the air and aimed it's blades at Seans head. It was a good thing he rolled out of the way, or his head would be smushed. Sean quickly bludgeoned the creature in the back of it's head as it held it's head in pain. Sean continued bludgeoning the creature until it was basically unconscious. Sean aimed his shotgun at it's head, planning to end it's life when...

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" the voice of 8-Ball screamed in agony as Sean bolted down the north alley.

"8-Ball! I'm coming dude!" Sean thought as he ran out onto a bridge, searching for the last living member of the resistance. He was so concerned looking for his pal that he didn't even realize that he had ran into a womans bare backside. Sean tripped onto his ass while the woman simply perked up at the collison. She turned around and...holy crap what the hell is a woman this hot doing out here!

She wore a very revealing skintight magenta strange body suit. She also had semi short hair and some large *cough 'assets' cough*. But she also had strange orange eyes, almost kind of like those Tarkatens.

"Sean... Look... Out... She's one of them..." 8-Ball coughed out as he laid behind the woman on the ground, bloodied and bruised.

"Good. Now I don't have to search for you, since you just ran into me" the woman said in a childish tone.

"BRING IT!" Sean yelled as he pumped his shotgun. The battle started with Sean doing a reckless charge at her. She simply walked out of the way and delivered a roundhouse kick to the back of his skull, knocking him to the ground and causing major damage.

"Hot Potato!" Sean yelled as he threw a Molotov at her. But just before it hit her, she disappeared in purple smoke.

"Huh!" Sean grunted confused as he searched around the area. Sean turned back to 8-Ball and was met with a purple high heel boot to the face.

"Ow son of a bitch!" Sean cursed as he held his face in pain.

"Now your gonna pay for it!" Sean yelled as he fired a few shells at her. She leaped over all of them and grabbed onto Sean with both her arms and legs. Sean watched in horror as she took off her veil, revealing her Tarkaten teeth, and started biting Seans neck with extreme force.

"AHHHHHH!" Sean screamed in pain as he threw her off and held his neck in pain, blood pouring out of the wound.

"Mmmmmmmm..." she moaned like she enjoyed biting his neck.

"I'LL END THIS! BURN! BURN! TO THE GROUND!" Sean yelled as he aimed his shotgun at her and fired. She disappeared into purple smoke again, this time Sean looked up In the air, thinking she was going to attack from there. Sean gave up and turned around to be looking into those orange tartaken eyes.

Before Sean could even get a point blank range shotgun blast, she pulled it out of his arms and threw it over the bridge where it fell into the water.

"Gah!" Sean yelled in fear as he pulled out his twin pistols, where she immediately pulled those out of his hands and tossed them over the bridge as she got close into his face, so much he could smell the scent of dried blood coming from her breath.

"Mmmmmmm..." she moaned as she put a hand onto Seans chest.

"Uhhhhh..." Sean said as he was so confused by her actions he couldn't even react.

"Mmmmmmmmm..." she moaned again as she slid her hand up to his neck, where she started rubbing it gently.

"..." Sean was so confused as she continued rubbing his neck.

"Mmmmmmmmmm..." she moaned once again as she slid her hand onto Seans cheek, rubbing it gently also.

"NOOOOOOO!" 8-Ball yelled as he got off the ground and hit her in the back of her head with a wooden plank.

"GRRRRRRRRR!" she growled in rage as she jumped on 8-Ball, but instead stabbing him repeatedly with sais that appeared in her hands out of nowhere.

"AHHHHHH!" 8-Ball screamed as he lied on the ground, covered in blood. The woman then angrily kicked him in the side of the head, knocking him out stone cold.

"YOU BITCH!" Sean yelled as he charged at her and slammed into her, knocking her to the ground.

"I JUST KOOL AID MAN'D YOUR ASS!" Sean taunted as he danced around her.

"Grrrrr..." she growled quietly as she started picking herself off the ground.

"Drink it in lady! That's how fail you taste!" Sean continued taunting.

"Grrrrr..." she said as she got on her knees.

"Its starting to bore me how much you suck!" Sean said as he kicked some dust at her.

"GRAHHHHHH!" she roared a monstrous roar as she got up angrily and looked at Sean, who was preparing to run.

"GOTTAMOVE MY ASS OUT OF HERE!" Sean sxreamed as he ran like a Pansy, while flailing his arms in the air like a madman. But she was in front of him as her eyes glowed blood red and she slowly walked towards him, while he moved back.

"I'M SORRY!" Sean yelled as he attempted to run in the other direction, but was knocked to the ground by one of her teleport kicks, breaking his nose.

"AHHHHHH!" Sean screamed as he held his broken nose in pain.

But before she could leap on him, 8-Ball jumped in front of her, taking the following murder for him. She was soon on top of him, stabbing him brutally in the stomach with her sais. She then got up and started kicking him in the side of the head, knocking him out. But that was just the beginning. She then started to rip out his intestines and shove them down his own throat. She then disemboweled him, then ripped out his kidneys, and then ate them while he just watched in horror. She then grabbed her sais after finishing eating his organs, and shoved them into his eye sockets.

"..." 8-Ball said nothing, since she did rip his vocal cords out and devoured those to along with his neck.

"Blagghh!" Sean vomited onto the ground next to him after witnessing that horrid overkilling.

"Crawl away, Crawl away!" Sean whispered to himself as he crawled away, but his path was blocked by a purple high heels boots.

"Did you think that I forgot about you?" she asked rudely while leaning down to him.

"Yes? I mean, uh no?" Sean tried making an answer.

"I would murder you right now! And end your worthless existense!" she yelled as she yanked him off the ground and held him up high over her, choking him while doing so.

"I can't breathe!" Sean cried out while trying to get out of her one hand hold, with no luck.

"But..." she continued as she raised another hand.

"You did lead my fathers army to your little organization" she said in a more softer tone as she rubbed his cheek slowly and gently.

"Wait..." Sean said as he thought back to that purple thing he saw while heading to the organization.

"You were the one that knocked over that trash can?" Sean asked as she simply nodded.

"I could kill you right now, and enjoy your organs like I did with your pathetic friend over there" she said as she tightened her grip and pointed to 8-Balls mangled corpse.

"I could always hand you over to that cyborg. He's always looking for new test subjects" she continued as she stroked her chin in thought.

"Or... I could always keep you..." she said as she started rubbing his cheek again.

"Wait what?" Sean asked in bewilderment.

"You could stay with me. Live with me in my fathers castle. I would take great care of you. And we could rule this realm after my father takes over it!" she said as she lowered Sean onto the ground, but still held him in a choke hold.

"So what do you say?" she asked.

"I say..." Sean said.

"WHAT THE %#* ARE YOU SMOKING AND WHERE CAN I GET SOME OF IT?" Sean yelled.

"So no?" she asked.

"NOOOOOOOOOO SHIT SHERLOCK!" Sean rudely yelled again.

"I was thinking that you would say that" she said as she curled her hand into a fist and hit Sean hard in the stomach.

"OWWW!" he screamed in pain as he held his stomach. But as soon as he looked up, he was greeted by a knee to the face, knocking him unconscious.

"Well, off to the prison with you" she said as she dragged Sean to a portal that had just appeared.

* * *

><p><strong> And that concludes chapter 1. <strong>

**I hope you liked it, and if you didn't, I don't give a shit. But if you did like it review please.**

** Chapter 2 will be coming out when Valve releases Episode 3 (which will probably be in the year 3001)**


	2. Gotta Speed Kid!

**Escape From OutWorld!**

** Chapter 2: Gotta Speed Kid!**

* * *

><p>"Oh lord my head..." Sean muttered as he rubbed his sore head.<p>

"Where the hell am I?" Sean thought as he looked at his new and strange surroundings. Wherever he was, it appeared to be a stone prison cell, that smelt like a can of rotten sardines.

"Hey look boys, our little guests awake!" a gruff male voice said to some other people.

"Lets give him a proper welcome before he goes to see the emperor!" another gruff voice said as some chairs screeched. Sean looked over to the sound of the screeching and was terrified.

Walking over to him was three of those Tarkaten creatures, who were heading over to his cell to kick his ass. Pulling out a bunch of keys, they picked out a short, jagged, brown key. Opening the cell, they stomped inside and towered over him.

"Our leader Baraka wanted us to give you a beating once you awoke!" the tallest one said as he kicked Sean in the chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him to his knees.

"Hes a weak one ain't he?" the second tallest of the group said as he delivered a wicked punch to his jaw, knocking out a tooth.

"One of those pussy Earth Defenders could beat you!" the shortest said as he kicked Sean in the side, sending him to the floor. The three Tarkaten warriors began laughing at the bruised young man on the ground, his hands in shackles, unable to fight back.

"Maybe we should just finish off such a weak and pathetic soul ourselves!" the tallest boasted as he pulled out a blade that came out of his arm and aimed it directly at his forehead.

"I can't believe that the Emperors daughter is attracted to such a miserable piece of crap, a EarthRealmer no less!" the tallest continued as he used his blade to tilt Seans head up to inspect him, a look of complete disgust in the Tarkatens eyes.

"But enough chatter. Let's just get this over with!" he continued as he lifted the blade up high, ready to kill him. Sean closed his eyes and awaited his doom, but it never came. He slowly opened one eye to find the Tarkaten had a sai run through him from behind.

"He is to see the Emperor! Not for target practice!" she yelled at the other two as they backed away, letting the now dead Tarkaten fall to the ground.

"Are you alright!" The revealing, part Tarkaten, ninja asked him as she knelt down and lifted his head up to look into his eyes. He looked into her worried eyes when he opened his mouth and spit on her.

"Why do you care! Your the one that locked me up!" Sean yelled into her face while jerking out of her hold, looking away from her.

"Because... Never mind that, let's just see what the Emperor thinks about you" she said while yanking the chain tied to Seans shackles and dragging him out of the dirty stone prison chamber.

The castle interior wasn't anything better though. Just like the prison cell, it was made of stone, but not as dirty and a brighter color.

"Why didn't you just kill me? Why couldn't you just end my life!" Sean yelled at her again.

"I couldn't make up my mind. I couldn't decide if I should eat you, let you become a prototype, or enslave you. So I decided after watching you asleep in your cell that maybe Father should decide your fate." she explained as she dragged Sean towards a big door.

"Now, before we go in... Make sure you don't anger him ok?" she explained with a nervous smile.

"What! What in Sams hill thinks that I will!" Sean asked angrily to her.

"Because... It means you probably have less of a chance to be murdered" she said as she turned her nervous look into a cold glare and pushed the door open. As Sean was pulled into the room, he could see a strange cast of characters.

There was a yellow ninja looking guy, a green lizard ninja, a Tarkaten that Sean could tell was the one he bludgeoned, and the same four armed monster that chased him and 8-Ball. Thinking about the last one gave him the shivers as he turned his head towards in front of him. Standing to the side of a large throne was a old, grey haired Chinese man, in a red robe. But as soon as Sean saw the man in the throne, he was terrified again. In the giant throne was a humongous muscular man, wearing a large helmet thatleft only his eyes and mouth uncovered, and a cape.

"Mileena, you've finally brought the prisoner!" the man in the throne boomed.

"Yes, I have brought this horrid little creature here in front of you father" she said rudely.

"Hey! I ain't no horrid creature you bitch!" Sean snapped back at her angrily, causing some of the other people in the room to start talking amongst themselves.

"You dare dare talk to me like that you loathsome little slime!" she yelled after slapping him across the face very hard.

"Enough! So what should we do with this one?" the man pondered as he stroked his chin.

"Maybe we should make him my slave. So he can serve me and learn his place!" Mileena gave an idea as she glared at Sean.

"Hm... That sounds like a great idea. But first, let us see if he can hold his own. Reptile!" the man ordered as the lizard ninja creature stepped forward.

"Mileena! Free him from his shackles! Let us see if he can fight!" the man ordered as Mileena started unlocking his shackles.

"Cmon... Hurry up..." Sean thought as he waited for her to unlock the shackles.

"Catch this!" Sean yelled as he flung a flash bang at the man, blinding him and the other people as well. (it's a very strong flash bang)

"Gotta speed kid!" Sean yelled as he dashed out the large door.

"Grrrr! Get that little brat!" Shao Kahn ordered as the Tarkaten warriors soon gave chase after recovering from it, Baraka leading the way.

* * *

><p>"So what's been troubling you princess?" Jade asked Kitana as they walked down to the Throne Room to inspect the new prisoner.<p>

"Its just something about all of this... It doesn't feel right..." Kitana explained.

"How so?" Jade asked

"All this killing. The attack on EarthRealm. It just doesn't feel right..." Kitana explained further when the two felt something bump into them. Looking down they made eye contact with a young blonde man, staring at them with fear in his eyes.

"Midnight...Riders..." the darker skinned, green garbed one mumbled as the two hot women studied him.

"Who are they?" the blue wearing woman said as they stared down at him.

"They..." Sean started to say as they watched him with unblinking eyes until he was interrupted.

"There you are!" Mileena yelled as Sean turned his head to see her running down the hallway to him.

"Can't stop now! Gotta go faster!" Sean yelled as he quickly ran past the two.

"Don't let the prisoner escape!" Mileena yelled from behind as Sean jumped over a blue fan, that had blades on it. He soon ducked under a jade batarang and two sais as he continued running while hearing more footsteps behind him.

* * *

><p>Getting some ways ahead of them, Sean was at a dead end.<p>

"Crap!" Sean thought as he turned around to see the shadows of his chasers on the wall.

"Double crap!" Sean cursed as he searched around the area until he spotted a large dirty stain glass window high above him.

"How can I get up there?" Sean thought until he spotted a pile of childrens toys that were just there for no reason. But on top of the pile was a red and white skateboard was what caught his eye. He then spotted a trampoline placed near the wall the window was on.

"Lets hope this works!" Sean said as he hopped on the skateboard and skated towards the ramp. He felt the blades of the fan graze his cheek barely, making a small cut on it. Turning back he spotted the three femme fatales were gaining distance and the one named Mileena was leaping up over them, to recapture him.

"WOAH!" Sean yelled as he jumped on the trampoline while on the skateboard.

"HOLY SHIT!" he yelled as he landed on the cobblestone floor of the courtyard.

He soon spotted a gate that was in front of his line of sight, left wide open for some reason.

"Almost there!" Sean thought as he skated towards it. But in the corner of his eye, he saw that yellow ninja was standing beside a crank. He lifted his foot up and gave it a powerful kick, causing the gate to start closing fast.

"Got to make it!" Sean thought as hordes of Tarkaten guards were making their into the courtyard.

"Almost there!" Sean thought as the gate was almost closed.

"Made it!" Sean cheered as he ducked under the gate just before it closed.

"My radicalness is to much for them!" Sean thought when a spear stabbed into the back of his skateboard. And before Sean could even react, it was pulled out from under him and he was sent flying into the dirt.

"Thats mine!" the yellow ninja yelled as he caught the skateboard in mid air.

"I'm still fastest thing alive!" Sean yelled at him when a burnt up man in a metal mask zoomed right next to him.

"No that would be me" he said before speeding off somewhere.

"Oh just forget it!" Sean yelled as he started running away from the fort and into a creepy looking forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Logic? Whats that?<strong>


	3. ADVENTURE TIME!

**Escape From Outworld **

**Chapter 3: ADVENTURE TIME!**

* * *

><p>"This is starting to remind me of the Wizard Of Oz... Only more disturbing" Sean said to himself as he jogged through the dark and scary forest. There was living people screaming for help as they were held by the trees, unable to escape. The trees were even scarier, they had horrible faces and were watching Seans every movement with soul piercing yellow eyes.<p>

"Well, I should try searching for a way out of wherever the hell I was taken to" Sean said to himself as he slowed down to a walk.

"Well I guess what time it is now..." Sean said

"ADVENTURE TIME!" Sean yelled loudly, totally forgetting that he probably was being pursued.

"Oops... Maybe I should try to be a bit more quite. I am on the run anyways" Sean said after checking the trees around him for anyone.

Sean walked for about maybe five minutes, but it felt like hours to him. Whichever way he took, he would always end up in a small clearing he was talking to himself before in.

"What is this? The fricking lost woods!" Sean said when he saw an owl flying over head in the path ahead of him.

"Maybe it is" Sean said as he followed the owl through the first path. So Sean followed the owl as it flew through the left, then right, followed by left, then three rights, and finally forward again.

"Thank god! Thanks a ton kapora gabora!" Sean called up to the owl as it just continued flying somewhere.

"Well what happened here?" Sean asked himself as he studied the ruined ships on the rocky beach side, flaming and smashed into pieces.

"Those are from a long time ago, when my father conquered this realm. Belonged to the Edenian royal family." Mileena explained as she was leaning on a piece of it to the left of Sean.

"WHAT THE #$%!" Sean yelled loudly while falling on his ass from pure shock.

"How the hell did you..." Sean started asking before she disappeared in purple smoke.

"Huh?" Sean grunted in confusion as he got back up on his feet.

"Just something special I learned here in OutWorld." Mileena said as she rested her chin on Seans shoulders from behind him.

"AHHH!" Sean screamed in fear as he fell forwards to get away from the woman.

"Now to get back to the matter at hand. Will you return with me back to the Stronghold without me having to beat you senseless?" Mileena asked as she stepped forward a couple steps.

"No! I just want to return to my home! Or what's left of it.." Sean yelled at her.

"But..." she started to say when suddenly she started twitching and her eyes became a lighter orange.

"But I love you..." she seductively said as she walked towards Sean with her arms open.

"What the hell?" Sean said as he ducked away from her attempt at embracing him.

"Don't you love me to?" she asked as she turned around and started walking slowly towards Sean with her arms still open.

"No. Your a mean crabby bipolar women with big dinosaur teeth" Sean said coldley as he ducked away from another attempt at an embrace from her.

"Why thank you!" she said as she raised her left handopen. Suddenly in a puff of purple smoke, a Teddy Bear appeared in her hand.

"I made this Teddy for you" she said as she held out the Teddy to him.

"Oh god no..."

"Well uh I have somewhere to go right now. Have to follow my nose or some shit like that!" Sean said nervously as he turned to run.

"But I spent so much time working on it, just for you" she said as she was in front of Sean as soon as he turned around.

"Woah what the!" Sean said as he jumped back a bit.

"At least you can give me a kiss..." she said as she walked towards Sean as he got off of the ground and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"No!" Sean yelled as he used his hands to keep her lips from touching his.

"Please just a little one!" she said as she pushed with much greater force that Sean needed to use his second hand.

"Oh no I have to get out of this somehow! Think Sean think!" Sean said when he came up with an idea.

"Hey Mileena. You can have a kiss and more if you give me time to prepare!" Sean said as Mileena had a big Tarkaten smile on her face.

"Really? Ok go ahead and prepare!" she said excitedly as her eyes changed from light orange to hot pink.

"First you need to turn around, cover your eyes, and count to 12! Then wait for the magic to happen!" Sean said as he put her shaking hands over her eyes.

"Ok! 1...2..." Mileena started counting while Sean was running away as fast as he could.

"11...12!" she said excitedly while turning around to see her love wasn't anywhere in sight.

"Where'd he go?" Mileena asked when her question was answered with the sight of Sean in the far off distance running towards the mountains.

"SEAN! COME BACK TO ME MY LOVE!" Mileena yelled very loudly while chasing after Sean in the distance faster than him with the Teddy bear in her hands.

* * *

><p>"Now where could your sister and the prisoner be?" Jade asked as the two looked around the landscape ahead of them for the two different people.<p>

"There they are!" Kitana said while pointing down to the young man screaming at the top of his lungs, flailing his arms in the air while Mileena was running after him just as fast, holding out a Teddy bear in front of her and hearts were literally floating from her.

"Oh no... It's the Scorpion incident all over again" Jade said as they slid down the hill and gave chase.

"Why hasn't Shang Tsung fixed her mood changes already?" Kitana asked and only got a shrug.

* * *

><p>"CRAP WHERE DO I HIDE?" Sean asked himself when he spotted a small cottage in front of his line of sight.<p>

"A random cottage in the middle of nowhere! She won't check there!" Sean said as he burst through the front door.

"Hey who are you?" the old man with a awesome moustached asked Sean.

"Can't explain. Crazy horny chick chasing me. Have to hide in your basement!" Sean explained shortly while heading down the staircase.

"Wait don't go down there!" the old moustached man yelled as he followed him downstairs.

"Its a bit dark in here. Let there be light!" Sean said as he hit a light switch and was amazed at what was in front of him. It was none other than the EggMobile from the genesis age Sonic The Hedgehog games.

"No I am not that man you are thinking of. And yes it is fully operational" the old man explained.

"Can I use it?" Sean asked as the old man started thinking.

"Fine. It's very easy to fix anyways and I don't really have much of a use for it" the old man answered as Sean got into the seat.

"Thanks! Uh how do I get this thing to work?" Sean asked the man as he went up to a control panel.

"It might take some couple seconds to start up. As soon as I say, hit the green button and use the steering wheel!" the old man said when they heard a door slamming from upstairs.

"SEAN! WHERE ARE YOU MY LOVE! ARE YOU DOWN THERE?" The voice of Mileena boomed from upstairs as footsteps could be heard coming down the stairs.

"Cmon man!" Sean yelled to the old man as Sean could see her boots.

"Done!" the old man yelled as Mileena was at the bottom of the stairs.

"SEAN! DON'T LEAVE ME HONEY!" Mileena yelled as she started chasing after the eggmobile.

"AHHHHHH!" Sean yelled as he flew out of the cargo bay door, Mileena unable to catch up and left standing at the cargo hold bay doors.

"Geez, now I know how Eggman feels when being chased by Sonic and Tails!" Sean said to himself as he rested his head on the back of the seat and closed his eyes.

"Did you really think you were gonna escape me my one love?" Mileena asked when Seans eyes shot wide open.

"Wait what th-" Sean wa cut off by Mileena as she started very ferociously kissing him. In fact she was kissing him so ferociously that she had turned off the auto pilot with her left but cheek.

"Auto pilot disengaged" The computer voice said as the EggMobile started to plummet to the ground.

"MMPH MPPH MMPHMPH! (MILEENA WERE GONNA CRASH!) Sean tried to say but was basically cut out by Mileena, who was still kissing him so much that she was oblivious to the danger they were in. The EggMobile suddenly started rocking as Mileena had been so shocked by the sudden rocking that she was knocked out of it and was now plummeting to the ground.

"Its not to long of a fall is it?" Sean asked himself as he looked over the side to see that it was a giant fall.

"Oh geez! Is there a parachute in this thing!" Sean started asking nobody as he started searching frantically and found one under the seat.

"Great! Now let's time this just right and..." Sean said as he jumped out of the plane and was gliding safely down to the ground.

"Awesome!" Sean said as he watched it crash into the ground and explode into a firey ball.

"Lets land in the ocean!" Sean said as he flew over the ocean.

"Wheee!" Sean said as he floated over the water, when suddenly a jade batarang hit the parachute and was causing Sean to fall.

"AHHHHHH!" Sean screamed as he flailed his arms around.

"I'M FALLING! I'M GOING TO DIE!" Sean yelled when he noticed that he had only fallen barely a foot.

"Are you done with your little show?" The green clothed sexy ninja asked Sean as he looked up to them.

"Uh yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to... RUN!" Sean screamed at the top of his lungs with two of the three ninjas in pursuit.


	4. RUN FOR THE HILLS

**Escape From Outworld **

**Chapter 4: RUN TO THE HILLS!**

* * *

><p>"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Sean yelled at the top of his lungs as he jumped and ducked under the seemingly endless amount of bladed fans and jade batarangs.<p>

"WHERE DO YOU EVEN KEEP PULLING THESE OUT OF!" Sean yelled back to them with no response.

"GOTTA GO FASTER!" Sean thought as he started running at a even faster pace. In fact he was running so fast that he outran his chasers and was now in another forest.

"Oh great another forest" Sean said as he started jogging.

This forest was completely different from the one he was lost in before. Instead of the trees with the creepy faces and living people screaming for help hanging from their branches, this one had lush beautiful trees that were filled with flowers.

"Wow, if I wasn't being chased by two murderous but sexy women, I would hang out here!" Sean said to himself as he slowed to a simple walk. He continued his nice little nature walk when he came to a crystal blue pond. The pond was actually quite deep, enough for Sean to have to wear an oxygen tank, since he was the worlds worst swimmer. In fact, he couldn't even swim, he would always sink to the bottom, unless wearing a life jacket or something, and also he couldn't hold his breathe for long.

"Nice lake isn't it?" a familIar feminine voice asked him as he turned around to be hit square centre in the face with a green boot.

"Woah!" Sean gasped in surprise as he soon fell into the water and in a matter of seconds was starting to lose his breathe.

"IS THIS HOW IT ENDS?" Sean thought as he could swear he could hear the Sonic The Hedgehog drowning song.

* * *

><p>"Hes been in there for quite a while... Jade can you go dive in there?" Kitana asked as Jade was soon enough in the water and diving to the depths of the water.<p>

"Where is he?" Jade thought when she noticed the back of the prisoners body, lying motionless on the floor.

"Oh no!" she thought as she swam quickly towards him and started bringing him back up to the surface.

"Is he dead?" Kitana asked as Jade checked for a pulse.

"Hes unconscious, do you know mouth to mouth?" Jade asked.

"Yes. But if I do, his remains will be scattered around this place." Kitana explained.

"Wait... Did I hear mouth to mouth?" Sean thought as he was listening to the conversation.

"Fine I'll do it" Jade said as she pulled down her veil.

"Aw shit son! Seans getting lucky tonight!" he cheered in his head as she did mouth to mouth on him.

"Maybe if I don't move, they'll leave me alone and leave me here. And also so I can enjoy this some more hehehe" Sean thought he was thinking in his mind, but had actually said it out loud.

"Jade, do you remember what the Emperor said if he was dead?" Kitana asked Jade.

"No what did he say?" Jade asked.

"He told us to destroy the body, very brutally and painfully" Kitana said as she winked to Jade.

"Oh yes, so where shall we start first princess?" Jade asked as she went along with the plan.

"Wait what." Sean thought.

"I think we should start with the groin area" Kitana said as she pulled out her fans.

"NO NOT MY NARDS!" Sean yelled at her as he stopped playing possum, but she had already thrown them. They slammed into the ground barely a few millimeters away from his 'goods' as he was having a mental breakdown.

"OH THATS DANGEROUS!" Sean shouted as he slid back a few centimeters away from the fans.

"Relax, we weren't gonna kill you" Jade said as Sean got into a fetal position and started rocking back and forth.

"Not my gonads..." he faintly said as he continued rocking on the ground.

"I think you may have overdid it princess" Jade said as she watched the boy rock on the ground.

"There there, we won't hurt you" Kitana said as she placed her hand on his shoulder, as soon as she did, he cringed in fear.

"Really?" he asked after calming down a bit.

"Just as long as you return to the Stronghold then yes" Jade explained.

"No way in hell am I going back to there!" Sean said.

"Fine then..." Kitana said as she grabbed Sean by the neck and slammed him into a tree.

"So let's try this again. Yes or no?" Kitana asked as she got so close to his face, her hair was tickling his forehead. As Sean tried to think of a way out of this situation, he noticed a look in her eyes. Not one of hate or anger, but of sadness or despair.

"You look sad" Sean said.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"I see this sad look in your eyes. Is it because you don't want to return me back to that giant dude?" Sean explained.

"You don't know me! You don't know what I feel! You will learn respect!" she yelled as she flung him over her head and pulled out her fans.

"Farewell!" she yelled as she flung her fans at him, landing into his chest.

"Oh not you to!" Sean exclaimed as she teleported in blue smoke in behind him. She then folded up her fans and stabbed them directly into the back of his head, breaking through the skull.

"AHHHHHH!" Sean screamed like a girl as he attempted to pull them out of the back of his head. But she wasn't done yet, as she then teleported to the front of him and pulled the fans out from the back of his skull and stabbed them through his eye sockets.

"SON OF A $%#!" Sean yelled as she pulled them out and let him hold his face in pain.

"I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE! I CAN'T SEE-" he repeated until he noticed he could see perfectly fine.

"What the, how can I still be alive?" Sean asked as he felt the back of his head, as there was no bleeding or holes there.

"What do you mean?" Kitana asked confused.

"YOU JUST SHOVED TEN KNIVES THROUGH MY &#%ING HEAD AND EYE SOCKETS! HOW CAN I STILL BE ALIVE!" Sean yelled very loudly.

"Don't you want to be alive?" Kitana asked.

"Well yes. But how can someone be stabbed through the brain and eyes and be unscathed?" Sean asked and only got a shrug.

"Anyways, I'll come quietly. Just let me get something from uh, behind those trees." Sean said.

"Fine but just hurry up" Jade said as Sean went behind some trees.

"He he he. What suckers, now I'll just continue my journey to get out of this place and-"

"And where do you think you were heading off to?" Jade asked as she stepped in front of him.

"Uh... To get the thing I'm looking for. It's in Earthrealm though" Sean tried making up an excuse.

"Nice try" Jade said sarcastically as she dragged him back to the lake by his collar.

"He actually tried running away didn't he?" Kitana asked.

"Yeah I did" Sean said.

"You weren't even in the trees and you said that out loud" Kitana said.

"Can I please go? Just say that a Gru ate me or something" Sean asked the two.

"Maybe if you didn't try running away earlier, we might have said yes" Jade said as she continued dragging him along the ground by his collar.

"Look, can you just forgive me and let me go?" Sean asked.

"No. That's the final answer" Kitana said.

"Ok then, and can you tell your bipolar big toothed sister that she's a psychopath?" Sean asked her.

"How did you know she was my sister?" Kitana asked him.

"Your a princess, she's a princess. It's not that hard for someone to figure that out" Sean said when he noticed that he was sliding out of his shirt.

"True" Jade said.

"Well anyways. I'm going to keep my big yap shut for the rest of the trip. Haven't slept in days" Sean said as he got off the ground and walked behind them and placed a large rock in his shirt to not cause suspicion.

"Alright then, we'll let you rest your eyes" Jade said as Sean stopped and watched them continuing their way to that guy with the mask castle.

"Now after that delay. I think I should just head in the opposite direction their going" Sean said to himself as he headed the opposite direction.

* * *

><p>Later back at Shao Kahns Stronghold.<p>

* * *

><p>"IMBECILES! I SEND MY TWO DAUGHTERS AND BODYGUARD TO GO GET ONE LITTLE BRAT AND YOU ONLY BRING BACK HIS SHIRT!" Shao Kahn roared in fury at Kitana and Jade as they stood in front of his throne, holding the Midnight Riders shirt he was wearing prior.<p>

"He is quite clever I must admit, but why are you going out of your way to find one young boy?" Kitana asked her 'Father'.

"Because... There's something inside his soul that is a key ingredient to one of our prototype robots" Shao Kahn explained.

"Whats so special about his soul?" Jade asked him a question also.

"While he was in his prison cell, one night Shang Tsung came into there. I first planned on just stealing the disgusting vermins soul. But when Shang Tsung attempted to, something backfired his spell, making him the old man he looks like right now."

"His soul since it is so strong would be perfect for this new series of cyborgs were making" Shao Kahn finished his explanation.

"Alright then father. We will begin searching again immediately" Kitana said.

"Who says I'm sending you out again. This time I'll send out... Ermac and... Her" Shao Kahn said, causing everyone to stop.

"Are you sure? He's just a young boy! Do you need to send... Her out to get him?" Jade asked.

"It is the only way I can make sure that he is secured. And also because he's pulled the last straw" Shao Kahn answered with a evil laugh.

"Let the Gods have mercy on his soul..." Kitana said as everyone, even some of the other followers, bowed their heads in silence, except Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn.

"Hey there Baraka what's up?" Tim the Arena night guard asked Baraka as he stood at the gates.

"The Emperor has ordered for... Her to be released and sent on this mission"

"... But that poor kid man! He doesn't deserve this!" Tim said after reading the mission note for... Her.

"I couldn't give a rats ass, just wake her!" Baraka ordered before stomping off.

"Oh jeez man, this is probably gonna be my last shift here" Tim panicked as he walked into the middle of the arena to the woman in red clothing.

"Hey um, lady? Your masters ordered you to..." Time started to say before she opened her eyes, full of demonic power.

"He has?" she asked as her cold, unblinking eyes stared into his soul.

"Yes... Here let me unchain you..." Tim asked as he hesitantly pulled out the blod red key for her chains. And almost as soon as he did, he was cut into ribbons by Skarlet.

"Hm... This will be easy" Skarlet said after finishing the letter and absorbing the blood from poor Tims sliced up body.

"Maybe I should have thought things through more when I decided to climb through a icy mountain!" Sean said to himself as he climbed through the snowy mountains. In truth it was just a couple hills, but they were as cold as the oceans abyss!

"And it doesn't help that I left my shirt with those two chicks!" Sean yelled some more. As Sean was walking, he noticed a giant puddle of blood in front of him.

"Wait what?" Sean said as he looked at the blood in the snow. Suddenly a woman with blood red hair jumped out from the puddle.

"Woah! Another big breasted Ninja?" Sean said as the woman wiped snow off of her.


End file.
